Among The Sleep
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren was originally just a reporter for Kyojin news, sent to report about two patients at Stohess Hospital for the Mentally Sick. Hell, as Levi liked to put it. Eren later found himself falling for the short male with eyes as dark as the night sky. He was determined to prove they were sane, but that was hard to do with Erwin always calling for Levi.
1. The Interview

Me: Welcome to our new side story.

Levi: Which she made over summer while she was bored.

Eren: It isn't a full story, just a few chapters like Wings of Freedom.

Armin: Idea is partially off of the game, Among the Sleep, mixed with the asylum arc of American Horror Story.

Hanji: First chapter is short, but Neko hoped you enjoy! Bye

Song of the chapter: Light Em Up - Fall Out Boy

* * *

 _Opening Statement: Eren Jaeger, reporting the series of people here at Stohess Hospital for the mentally sick_.

Eren wrote his first sentence on his notepad while waiting for his first patient to show up. He was, for the most part to say, nervous as hell for his first case. Not to mention how peculiar the case was. Minutes later after staring at the notepad, he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a man with hair as black as a raven's feathers, sitting across from him.

"Hello, bright eyes." The man smiled as he spoke. "Oh! Uh... Hello. My name is Eren Jaeger and I work for Kyojin news. News that's so large, its colossal."

Eren mentally facepalmed for reciting their catchphrase.

"Ha. I get it." The man let out a soft chuckle. "So, you must be Mr. Ackerman?" Eren lifted his pen back to his paper.

"Levi. Just Levi." Levi corrected. Eren nodded and wrote his name at the top of his paper. "Alright, Levi, I have been given permission to interview you about your... case." Eren smiled.

"You mean my illness? Sure, I don't mind. Hell, you're helping me kill time." Levi leaned forward in his chair and placed his hands on the table.

"Would you like anything, Mr. Jaeger?" A nurse came by and asked Eren. "Oh, no thank you ma'am." Eren politely declined.

"Alright, if you need anything, I'm Miss Reise." She smiled. "I'm an actual a patient here, and you haven't even asked me what I wanted." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Because I know what you want, Levi. I'll go get it." She turned and began to walk away. "Thank you, Historia." Levi smirked.

"Its Miss Reise!" She called back. "Wow, you seem to know how to get under her skin." Eren spoke while looking around the room. It looked like a r&r room. It was big and empty.

"Yep, been here long enough to know how." Levi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Tired?" Eren asked. "No. I'm just wondering when you will start the interview." Levi leaned on his fist and looked at Eren.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm new at this, and you're my first case." Eren adjusted his glasses and looked down at his paper, sparing a moment to look at Levi's eyes. What color where they? "Alright, first question. How long have you been here?" Eren waited patiently for an answer.

"Long enough for me to be able to walk the halls blindfolded and still know where I'm going. " Levi shrugged. "Uh..." Eren looked between his paper and Levi.

"Lets play a game. For every one of my questions you answer, I will answer one of yours. Deal?" Levi raised a brow. "Uh. Sure." Eren nodded slowly while tapping his pen on his notepad. "Be careful what you say," Levi placed a finger to his lips.

"There are cameras." Eren's eyes widened a bit. Levi smiled. "Don't be scared though. The most they'll do is say you can't talk to me. Well... That's only you." Levi looked off at a wall.

"Okay. So I'll ask again. How long have you been here?" Eren lifted his pen again. "5 years. How old are you?" Levi replies. Eren wrote the information on the paper before speaking.

"I'm 20. How old-" Eren began. "Huh. One year younger than me." Levi softly spoke. "Guess I don't have to ask that question." Eren chuckled nervously and wrote Levi's age on the paper.

"When is your birthday, bright eyes?" Levi asked. Eren abruptly stopped writing and looked up from his paper before he pushed up his glasses.

"My name is Eren." Eren huffed. "And mine is Levi, now when's you birthday, bright eyes?" Levi smirked. Eren let out a soft sigh. He wasn't going to let this guy irritate him.

"March 30th, when's yours, raven?" Eren asked. "Raven? Is that the best you can do? Why not daddy?" Levi chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Eren felt his cheeks warm.

"My birthday is December 25th. What day is today?" Levi looked out the window. This was boring. "Its March 14th." Eren lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"He's stressing you out?" Miss Reise asked. Eren looked up at her. "Oh, no ma'am. Im just tired. That's all." She nodded and set down a Styrofoam cup in front of Levi.

"Here's your tea, Levi. Just how you like it." She smiled and walked off.

"So, you're a tea drinker?" Eren wrote on his paper. When he looked up Levi was drinking from his cup, but how he did it is what caught Eren's attention. He held the cup from it rim.

"Why do you drink from a cup like that?" Eren tilted his head to the side. "That's two questions." Levi said before taking another sip from the cup and setting it down. "Then I owe you two as well." Eren smiled.

"I prefer tea, because I'm trying to stay relaxed, not awake. And I hold my cups like this after I broke one of mother's fine china cups." Levi shrugged.

Eren wrote it down on his paper. "Why do you wear glasses and what color are your eyes?" Levi asked. "I wear glasses because when I read or write, the letters are hard to see. And my eyes are green."

Eren set his notepad down and leaned back in the chair. "Turn your eyes to the window." Levi asked. "Why?" Eren replied. "Want another answer for your case or not?" Levi huffed. Eren rolled his eyes before looking at the window, just now realizing that it was barred from the outside and it was raining. "Now, look at me." Eren looked back at Levi.

"Your eyes change color with light. C'est mignonne." Levi spoke while picking his cup back up.

"Woah, what language was that?!" Eren quickly asked, startling Levi into spilling his tea on his shirt sleeves.

"Ah, shit!" Levi yelled.

"Oh! My bad! I'm so sorry," Eren took off his jacket. "Here, put this on." Eren handed Levi the jacket.

"I'm fine, keep your jacket, its cold as hell in here." Levi set his hands in his lap and rolled his sleeves up a bit.

"No, really. Take it." Eren spoke, more concerned this time. Levi let out a long sigh before rolling down his sleeves. He then began to unbutton his shirt. "W-what are you doing?!" Eren cheeks flamed red.

"Taking off my shirt. If I put your jacket over my shirt, it'll seep through." Levi spoke while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Eren quickly turned his attention to the rain outside as Levi took off his shirt and put on Eren's jacket. "Stop acting like a baby, its zipped up now." Eren looked back over to see Levi folding his shirt and setting it on the table.

"Well that will stain. Even presoaking it won't get it out." Levi looked down at the blue sleeves over his arms. They were big as hell.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked.

"Yea, I've felt worse." Levi rubbed his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to know what language it was that you spoke. And you said it was cold as hell in here, and I'm anyway fine at the moment" Eren picked up his notepad and pen again.

"I was speaking French. I was born in France and my mom made sure I could understand the language. She was Japanese, so I also learned that too. I often switch languages when I speak. And it will get cold for you. Your body was just warm." Levi rubbed the sleeves against his cheeks.

"Like my jacket?" Eren laughed while writing down what Levi had said. Levi hummed in response.

"Its really warm." Levi let out a long sigh. Eren looked up to see Levi's cheeks a slight shade of red.

"May we continue?" Eren asked. Levi lifted Eren's hood over his head and nodded. "Why are you here, Levi?" Eren asked.

"You mean besides the fact I have OCD, insomnia, bad night sweats, and a shitty attitude?" Levi chuckled. "Yea." Eren laughed.

"Because when I sleep, I see fucked up things." Levi shrugged. Eren leaned forward. "Like what?"

Levi began. "I see-" ,

"Times up, Levi." A male voice called behind Eren. Followed by him being sniffed.

"What the-?!" Eren quickly moved.

"Back the fuck up, Mike." Levi sighed and stood.

"Erwin said its time for your therapy treatment." Mike said once he backed up. Eren could see a change and Levi's expression. "Alright." He said calmly while looking off to a distant wall.

"Come on." Mike nodded towards the door.

"Yo, bright eyes. You want your jacket back?" Levi asked.

"Nah, you can keep it. I have another at home. Think of it as... A gift from me for all the progress we've made today." Eren smiled.

"Alright. Thanks, Eren." Levi smiled before picking up his stained shirt and walking out of the room with Mike.

"Hm..." Eren smiled to himself before he heard a loud laugh. He looked up to see another patient walking to him. "You fallin' for that shorty?" A woman with glasses asked before sitting down.

"Who? Levi?" Eren quickly asked. "Yep. He was smiling like an idiot with that jacket on. Though, he better take it off before he gets to Erwin's office, or Blondie will take it away." She sat across from Eren.

"You must be-" Eren started. "Hanji Zoë, at your service." She smiled. "Nice to meet you. I assume I can call you Hanji?" She nodded.

"Alright, so first-" Eren looked at his paper.

"Let me stop you there, kid. Don't get too attached to us. We're a bunch of crazy assholes that the world decided to lock away. If you're thinking about helping us get out of here... You may be as crazy as us. So just interview us, get your information and leave it at that. I'm not rude, hun, but you can't help the sleepers." Hanji shrugged before sitting back her chair. "The sleepers?"

Eren repeated. "The ones who see a world when they sleep. A world that no one should see." Hanji looked at one of the cameras.

"That's all I can tell you, or I may be cut short like Levi was." She cackled. Eren looked in confusion. What did it all mean. Its not like he could just straightforwardly ask, no, not when both her and Levi warned him about his words. He took a deep breath and flipped to a new page, before asking his first question. "Um... Alright. So, how long have you been here?"

* * *

Me: How was the firs chapter?

Hanji: What do you guys think is going to happen next?

Armin: Don't forget to review!

Eren: Neko loves ya

Levi: Bye


	2. See the truth, the ugly truth

**_Eren P.O.V_**

 _Who keeps calling me, and why?_

"Eren!" A voice yelled followed by me getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Huh?! What?!" I quickly sat up to see Mikasa at the foot of my bed and Armin by the door.

"You have work, get up our you'll be late!" Mikasa rolled her eyes while walking to my closet and pulling out an outfit.

"I can dress myself." I huff while pulling the covers off me.

"Just go get ready, your clothes will be on the bed when you get out." Mikasa pulled out a pair of jeans before tossing them on the bed.

"Don't do that, Mikasa! I'll iron them. If you just throw it on his bed, they'll get wrinkles." Armin picked up the pants before folding them over his arm.

"Whatever." Mikasa tossed him a green flannel shirt.

"Once again, I can dress myself." I stare at both of them.

"Hurry up so you can beat traffic. And where's your blue sweater?" Mikasa huffed. Seriously? What time was it, and she was already mad at me.

"Gave it away, now please hurry with my clothes so I can leave. I get only a small amount of time to interview." I close the bathroom door behind me. Today will be a long day.

* * *

I sat patiently at the table while waiting for Levi to show up, tapping my pen on the rim of my glasses.

"Yo." I look up to see Levi sit down, he looked tireder than yesterday. But he was still wearing my jacket, the hood was over his head again too.

"You still wearing that?" I can't help but to think about how adorable it looks on him. Its too big for his small frame. Wait... What the hell did I just say?!

"Yea. I told you, it gets cold as hell in here." Levi rubbed his neck with the sleeve, I just now noticed that his neck looks red instead of its pale color from yesterday.

"You weren't lying. After my interviewing and with it raining, I had to hurry home and take a hot bath just to avoid getting sick." I laughed. I saw a soft smile come to Levi's face.

"I asked you if you wanted your jacket back. You could have said yea." Levi looked down at his hands.

"Well, I wanted you to have it. Plus, its pretty warm outside today." I look out the window to see bird.

"I appreciate it." Levi laid his head on the table and looked out the window.

"Are you okay?" I asked, seeing how his eyes struggled to stay open.

"My body aches, but Im fine." Levi spoke quietly.

"Sorry Im here earlier than yesterday, I get certain okays for what times I can be here. I almost overslept." I laughed.

"If your eyes follow your brain, and your brain is deceitful, who can you believe?" Levi mumbled.

"Believe no one, follow your instinct." I look over my notes from yesterday while speaking.

"Nicely said. Alright. We can start." Levi waved his hand in okay.

"Why were you sent here and by who?" I ask.

"Because I scared my mom. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, crying, and sweating. Gross. Very gross." Levi responded.

"Well, who sent you here?" I ask while writing.

"My uncle, Kenny. My mom couldn't bring herself to send me away, so he did it." Levi let out a deep sigh. I couldn't bring myself to keep asking personal stuff like that. I set down my note pad and pen, before raising my glasses and setting them on my head.

"What wrong, Levi? You look so slumped." I comment while poking his head, he quickly pushes my hand away and sits up.

"Don't touch me!" He growls. I move my hand back and raise them in defeat.

"Alright, Im sorry. I won't do it again." I apologize. I can quickly see Levi feel sorry.

"Look, Im sorry. I just don't like people touch me. I already have to deal with-" He began until he was cut off by a bell, followed by people walking down the halls, which I could see out the door behind Levi.

"Danchou! Danchou!" Hanji ran by and called through the door.

"Merci!" Levi called back. Hanji nodded and ran off. Levi quickly unzipped the jacket and took it off before tossing it to me.

"Hold it for now." Levi readjusted the collar of his shirt and his sleeve before moving the chair back a bit from the table and sitting back in it. He crossed his legs and his face changed so he looked unamused. He mouthed "sorry" as a tall man with blonde hair walked in.

"How's it going?" The man asked. I swallowed hard, damn he was tall.

"Its going fine, sir. Just finding out information on the case." I watch him nod and walk over to Levi.

"How are you doing, _Levi_?" He practically purred. Levi shuddered softly.

"Fine, Erwin." Levi spoke softly. Almost... Timidly.

"Im sorry, but I will have to cut this interview short..." Erwin trailed off while massaging Levi's shoulders.

"His name is Eren. Eren, this is Erwin Smith." Levi spoke.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Smith." I fake the perfect smile while noting Levi's expression.

"Levi has a mental therapy meeting right now." Erwin smiled. Levi look horrified.

"Erwin." Mike called from over by the door. Erwin turned and I took the opportunity to write on my notepad before turning it to Levi.

 _Do you really want to go to that?_

He shook his head.

 _Alright. I'll help you out._ I smile and set my notepad down.

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith?" I cleared my throat and he turned back to me.

"Can Levi's therapy be rescheduled? I only have a short amount of time with this case, and with the amount, of time I am given with each patient, I rarely have enough time to come up with a story from my data. So please, may he stay for a bit longer? It will really help my story." I smile. Levi's eyes move to a camera, then me, then the camera again before he mouths. "They can't really see, but they hear everything."

"Well, I suppose..." Erwin began.

"And also, I don't think the agreement was that I'd be filmed." I pointed to a camera.

"Its for safety." Erwin responded.

"Yes, I would hope so, but can you disable the sound for the time being of me interviewing. It makes them uncomfortable and I don't like it either." I leaned back in my chair and put my glasses back down on my face. Erwin looker slightly pissed, but surely was good at not showing it.

"Mike, go disable the sound on the cameras for this room." Mike nodded and left.

"Continue the interview." Erwin smiled at me.

"I will be waiting in my office, Levi." Erwin ran his fingers through Levi's hair and walked off.

"Are you-" Before I could finish, Hanji ran in with a paper bag, she gave it to Levi and he quickly started breathing in it.

"Levi forgot to mention he has really bad anxiety." Hanji softly rubbed his back. Once his breathing calmed, he handed her the bag.

"Thank you, Eren. You are a saint. Now, can I have my jacket back please?" He mumbled. I nodded and handed him the jacket, which he put on, zipped up and placed the hood back over his head.

"Why are you here, Hanji?" I asked as Levi scooted his chair back to the table.

"Its Level 1 free roam time." Hanji smiled.

"Huh?" I rose a brow. She was about to continue, but Levi beat her to it.

"Level 1 are those who are pretty much normal, so they don't need to be watched 24/7. Level 2, which is a floor up, are those who need serious help, next is those in isolation, after that, those on suicide watch," Levi rolled up his sleeves and showed me bandages up to his forearm on both arms. He then rolled his sleeves back down and laid back on the table before he continued.

"I was up there last week. Anyway, then its the actual hospital just in case something goes wrong, then its top floor. Everyone dreads that place." Levi sighed.

"What's top floor?" I ask.

"Electro-shock therapy." Levi and Hanji said in unison.

"Oh..." I respond.

"Like I said yesterday, Eren. You can interview us, but you can't help us." Hanji laid her head on Levi's back, he only patted her head.

"Fuck that!" I quickly stand.

"You guys seem perfectly normal to me! And I will help you guys get out, but you have to work with me so I can prove to a court that you guys are sane." I look at them as they lift their heads.

"You stupid?" Levi tskd.

"You can't do that." Hanji shook her head.

"Maybe I am, maybe I can't, but I will try. Now," I sat back down and grabbed my pen and notepad.

"Tell me more about this world."

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short chapter. Then again, they weren't meant to be long. This story is more so an intermission between updates. I do have other stuff Im working on, but probably won't be posted until the need year. Smut chapters included. Give it sand time, and updates shall come back. Life has kinda been a fart for me for awhile, so updates haven't even been worked on. Grrrrrrr I have writing to do. Im just going to combine chapters for My Ticking Mind, work on several chapters of Heartbeats like Drums, have my friend, Lilly, help me with Guardian and whatnot. *scratches head* shit, Im booked. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and have a happy new year. Sorry for spelling and grammar errors.


	3. How Not To Fear The Enemy

_I can't save them all, so I save who I can._

"How is this possible, Eren?" Hitch asked Eren while looking over his notes.

"That's what's so fascinating about it!" Eren sat down and looked over his notes.

"Levi has been there for 5 years, Hanji too, but sometime after him. How do two people, who never knew each other before going there, have been having the same dream for years?!" Eren pulled out his laptop and set it in front of him.

"They didn't know each other, but had the same dream?" Hitch repeated.

"Yes! When asking them about their dreams, separately from each other, they both told me the exact same thing! They weren't even near each other, yet they told me the same thing!" Eren began researching on google.

"Maybe they talked about it before hand," Hitch set down his notes and gazed over at his laptop. "So what are you planning to do, Eren?"

"I want to survey their sleeping patterns over the series of a week. Both in the same room, and separate rooms. With medicine, and without." Eren replied while looking at his screen, he then put on his glasses then looked back at it.

"What does this have to do with you wanting to take this to court?" Hitch sighed and sat back in her chair.

"They are not insane. If one person saw this, then maybe, but two people, Hitch. Two people who never knew each other can explain what the other has seen without even talking? This goes beyond reasoning, beyond science, this is possibly paranormal. " Eren adjusted his glasses.

"Paranormal? Eren, you have to be joking!" Hitch laughed. Eren waited until she was done to speak again.

"Just talk with the hospital. Ask them if I can have the okay to stay for a week. I will chart their patterns and dreams, and give everyone something to see. Please, Hitch. Please?" Eren begged. Hitch let out a deep sigh before standing.

"Fine. I want your findings on my desk as soon as you come back." Hitch then turned and my left.

"Thank you!" Eren called after her with a smile.

~.~

"A whole week, Eren? That doesn't sound like a good idea." Armin scratched his head in confusion as Eren packed a bag.

"Is fine. Plus, Mobilt will be there with me to help with the data." Eren threw another pair of pants on his bed next to Armin.

"Why a whole week though? Why can't you just come back and forth like you have been?" Armin shrugged while folding the pair of pants.

"Because my data will be jeopardized. They could be given some type of medicine between the times of me leaving and coming back the next day. If Im there, I can note the behavioral differences between when they are drugged and when they are not." Eren spoke while throwing two shirts.

"Understandable." Armin nodded.

"Alright Eren, Mobilt is waiting outside and he has all the equipment ready." Mikasa came in the room and said.

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Eren replied. Mikasa nodded and walked off down the hall.

"Oh! And ask him if he brought snacks!" Eren yelled after her.

"Okay!" Mikasa replied.

"So you're really going?" Armin asked while folding the shirts.

"Yea, its for my story and also because I know they're not crazy. Its something abnormal." Eren took out socks and underwear before sitting on the bed and folding them.

"Alright. Just be careful." Armin sighed. Eren pushed the last of his things in the bag before grabbing his glasses and putting them alright.

"Of course." Eren laughed while walking out of the room. Armin closed the door behind them.

"He got snacks." Mikasa said once they made it down the stairs.

"Yes!" Eren smiled.

"Alright, go ahead and go so you can beat traffic. Be careful, and we'll see you when we get back." Mikasa snilee before giving Eren a hug, Armin gave him another and Eren was out the door.

"You ready to go?" Mobilt asked while pulling the car out of park.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Eren shrugged.

~.~

"So... What is the point of this?" Levi asked while sitting in his bed.

"I'm going to monitor your sleep with and without medicine, and being in and out of the same room with Hanji." Eren spoke while setting a camera at the foot of Levi's bed.

"And the cameras?" Levi yawned.

"To see if your body reacts with your dreams." Eren stood and walked to a different camera and adjusting it.

"I will also see if you react differently to me being in the room, Mobilt being in the room, and no one being in the room." Eren replied. Levi counted on his fingers.

"That's 7 days of tests." Levi mumbled.

"Yep. I'll be here the whole week." Eren smiled and walked back to his chair before pulling out his laptop.

"So.. What do I do?" Levi asked while stretching.

"Well, Im waiting until you get your medicine. Then I'm going to attach sensors to your head and chest to monitor your heartbeat and brain activity." Eren lifted his glasses and stood before walking to the doorway.

"All good in there, Mobilt?" Eren asked. Mobilt nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Im here to give Levi his medicine." Miss Reise smiled and walked past Eren.

"Alright Mobilt, my tests start now." Eren stood and walked to Levi as he got a shot in his arm.

"Miss Reise? What exactly does the medicine do?" Eren asked while placing the sensors on Levi, who blushes slightly.

"It helps them sleep and it helps them forget their dreams upon waking." She said before walking off to Hanji room.

"Damn, I hate that. Makes me sleepy as hell." Levi rubbed his eyes.

"Then go to sleep." Eren laughed while drinking coffee from his thermos.

"How? You're watching me." Levi laid down and stayed at Eren.

"Think of something to distract you." Eren shrugged, his expression blank.

"Fine. Can you at least close the door?" Levi let his eyes close, yet he didn't fall asleep yet.

"No, cause it will lock. If something goes wrong I need the door open. I will crack it though." Eren stood and cracked the door.

"Thanks." Levi mumbled.

"Mhm." Eren sat back in his chair and watched as Levi dozed off

"Alright. Let the test begin." Eren pressed record on his laptop, which was linked to the cameras. Starting its video.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, I've been EXTREMELY depressed. Like, its been almost unbearable, but I still work when I can. Im actually going to the doctor to get it checked out on Valentine's day. Wish me luck! Anyway, I hop you enjoy!


End file.
